The mammalian immune system has evolved a variety of mechanisms to protect the host from cancerous cells, an important component of this response being mediated by cells referred to as T cells. Cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTLs) are specialized T cells that function primarily by recognizing and killing cancerous cells or infected cells, but also by secreting soluble molecules referred to as cytokines that can mediate a variety of effects on the immune system.
Evidence suggests that immunotherapy designed to stimulate a tumor-specific CTL response would be effective in controlling cancer. For example, it has been shown that human CTLs recognize sarcomas (Slovin, S. F. et al., J. Immunol., 137:3042–3048, (1987)), renal cell carcinomas (Schendel, D. J. et al., J. Immunol., 151:4209–4220, (1993)), colorectal carcinomas (Jacob, L. et al., Int. J. Cancer, 71:325–332, (1997)), ovarian carcinomas (loannides, C. G. et al., J. Immunol., 146:1700–1707, (1991)) (Peoples, G. E. et al., Surgery, 114:227–234, (1993)), pancreatic carcinomas (Peiper, M. et al., Eur. J. Immunol., 27:1115–1123, (1997); Wolfel, T. et al., Int. J. Cancer, 54:636–644, (1993)), squamous tumors of the head and neck (Yasumura, S. et al., Cancer Res., 53:1461–1468, (1993)), and squamous carcinomas of the lung (Slingluff, C. L. Jr et al., Cancer Res., 54:2731–2737, (1994); Yoshino, I. et al., Cancer Res., 54:3387–3390, (1994)). The largest number of reports of human tumor-reactive CTLs have concerned cancers (Boon, T. et al., Ann. Rev. Immunol., 12:337–365, (1994)). The ability of tumor-specific CTLs to mediate tumor regression, in both human (Rosenberg, S. A. et al., N. Engl. J. Med., 319:1676–1680, (1988)) and animal models (Celluzzi, C. M. et al., J. Exp. Med., 183:283–287, (1996); Mayordomo, J. I. et al., Nat. Med., 1:1297–1302, (1995); Zitvogel, L. et al., J. Exp. Med., 183:87–97, (1996)), suggests that methods directed at increasing CTL activity would likely have a beneficial effect with respect to tumor treatment.
In order for CTLs to kill or secrete cytokines in response to a cancer cell, the CTL must first recognize that cell as being cancerous. This process involves the interaction of the T cell receptor, located on the surface of the CTL, with what is generically referred to as an MHC-peptide complex which is located on the surface of the cancerous cell. MHC (major histocompatibility-complex)-encoded molecules have been subdivided into two types, and are referred to as class I and class II MHC-encoded molecules.
In the human immune system, MHC molecules are referred to as human leukocyte antigens (HLA). Within the MHC, located on chromosome six, are three different genetic loci that encode for class I MHC molecules. MHC molecules encoded at these loci are referred to as HLA-A, HLA-B, and HLA-C. The genes that can be encoded at each of these loci are extremely polymorphic, and thus, different individuals within the population express different class I MHC molecules on the surface of their cells. HLA-A1, HLA-A2, HLA-A3, HLA-B7, and HLA-B8 are examples of different class I MHC molecules that can be expressed from these loci. The present disclosure involves peptides that are associated with the HLA-A1/A11 or HLA-A2 molecules, and with the gene and protein that gives rise to these peptides.
The peptides that associate with the MHC molecules can either be derived from proteins made within the cell, in which case they typically associate with class I MHC molecules (Rock, K. L. and Golde, U., Ann. Rev. Immunol., 17:739–779, (1999)) or they can be derived from proteins that are acquired from outside of the cell, in which case they typically associate with class II MHC molecules (Watts, C., Ann. Rev. Immunol., 15:821–850, (1997)). Peptides that evoke a cancer-specific CTL response most typically associate with class I MHC molecules. The peptides that associate with a class I MHC molecule are typically nine amino acids in length, but can vary from a minimum length of eight amino acids to a maximum of fourteen amino acids in length. A class I MHC molecule with its bound peptide, or a class II MHC molecule with its bound peptide, is referred to as an MHC-peptide complex.
The process by which intact proteins are degraded into peptides is referred to as antigen processing. Two major pathways of antigen processing occur within cells (Rock, K. L. and Golde, U., Ann. Rev. Immunol., 17:739–779, (1999); Watts, C., Ann. Rev. Immunol., 15:821–850, (1997)). One pathway, which is largely restricted to cells that are antigen presenting cells such as dendritic cells, macrophages, and B cells, degrades proteins that are typically phagocytosed or endocytosed into the cell. Peptides derived in this pathway typically bind to class II MHC molecules. A second pathway of antigen processing is present in essentially all cells of the body. This second pathway primarily degrades proteins that are made within the cells, and the peptides derived from this pathway primarily bind to class I MHC molecules. It is the peptides from this second pathway of antigen processing that are referred to herein. Antigen processing by this latter pathway involves polypeptide synthesis and proteolysis in the cytoplasm. The peptides produced are then transported into the endoplasmic reticulum of the cell, associate with newly synthesized class I MHC molecules, and the resulting MHC-peptide complexes are then transported to the cell surface. Peptides derived from membrane and secreted proteins have also been identified. In some cases these peptides correspond to the signal sequence of the proteins that are cleaved from the protein by the signal peptidase. In other cases, it is thought that some fraction of the membrane and secreted proteins are transported from the endoplasmic reticulum into the cytoplasm where processing subsequently occurs.
Once bound to the class I MHC molecule and displayed on the surface of a cell, the peptides are recognized by antigen-specific receptors on CTLs. Mere expression of the class I MHC molecule itself is insufficient to trigger the CTL to kill the target cell if the antigenic peptide is not bound to the class I MHC molecule. Several methods have been developed to identify the peptides recognized by CTL, each method relying on the ability of a CTL to recognize and kill only those cells expressing the appropriate class I MHC molecule with the peptide bound to it (Rosenberg, S. A., Immunity, 10:281–287, (1999)). Such peptides can be derived from a non-self source, such as a pathogen (for example, following the infection of a cell by a bacterium or a virus) or from a self-derived protein within a cell, such as a cancerous cell. Examples of sources of self-derived proteins in cancerous cells have been reviewed (Gilboa, E., Immunity, 11:263–270, (1999); Rosenberg, S. A., Immunity, 10:281–287, (1999)) and include: (i) mutated genes; (ii) aberrantly expressed genes such as an alternative open reading frame or through an intron-exon boundary; (iii) normal genes that are selectively expressed in only the tumor and the testis; and (iv) normal differentiation genes that are expressed in the tumor and the normal cellular counterpart.
Four different methodologies have typically been used for identifying the peptides that are recognized by CTLs. These are: (i) the genetic method; (2) motif analysis; (3) SErological analysis of REcombinant cDNA expression libraries (SEREX™); and (iv) the analytical chemistry approach or the Direct Identification of Relevant Epitopes for Clinical Therapeutics (DIRECT™).
The genetic method is an approach in which progressively smaller subsets of cDNA libraries from tumor cells are transfected into cells that express the appropriate MHC molecule but not the tumor-specific epitope. The molecular clones encoding T cell epitopes are identified by their ability to reconstitute tumor specific T cell recognition of transfected cells. The exact T cell epitope is then identified by a combination of molecular subcloning and the use of synthetic peptides based on the predicted amino acid sequence. Such methods, however, are susceptible to inadvertent identification of cross-reacting peptides, and are not capable of identifying important post-translational modifications.
Motif analysis involves scanning a protein for peptides containing known class I MHC binding motifs, followed by synthesis and assay of the predicted peptides for their ability to be recognized by tumor-specific CTL. This approach requires prior knowledge of the protein from which the peptides are derived. This approach is also greatly hampered by the fact that not all of the predicted peptide epitopes are presented on the surface of a cell (Yewdell, J. W. and Bennink, J. R., Ann. Rev. Immunol., 17:51–88, (1999)), thus additional experimentation is required to determine which of the predicted epitopes is useful.
The SEREX™ approach relies on using antibodies in the serum of cancer patients to screen cDNA expression libraries for a clone that expresses a protein recognized by the antibody. This methodology presumes that an antibody response will necessarily have developed in the presence of a T cell response, and thus, the identified clone is a good candidate to encode a protein that can be recognized by T cells.
DIRECT™ involves a combination of cellular immunology and mass spectrometry. This approach involves the actual identification of CTL epitopes by sequencing the naturally occurring peptides associated with class I MHC molecules. In this approach, cells are first lysed in a detergent solution, the peptides associated with the class I MHC molecules are purified, and the peptides fractionated by high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC). The peptides are then used to reconstitute recognition by tumor-specific CTLs on a non-tumor cell expressing the appropriate MHC molecules. Sequencing is readily performed by tandem mass spectrometry (Henderson, R. A. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A, 90:10275–10279, (1993); Hogan, K. T. et al., Cancer Res., 58:5144–5150, (1998); Hunt, D. F. et al., Science, 255:1261–1263, (1992); Slingluff, C. L. Jr et al., J. Immunol., 150:2955–2963, (1993)).
Immunization with cancer-derived, class I MHC-encoded molecule-associated peptides, or with a precursor polypeptide or protein that contains the peptide, or with a gene that encodes a polypeptide or protein containing the peptide, are forms of immunotherapy that can be employed in the treatment of cancer. These forms of immunotherapy require that immunogens be identified so that they can be formulated into an appropriate vaccine. Although a variety of cancer-derived antigens have been identified (Rosenberg, S. A., Immunity, 10:281–287, (1999)), not all of these are appropriate for broad-based immunotherapy as the expression of some peptides is limited to the tumor derived from a specific patient. Furthermore, the number of class I MHC molecules from which tumor-derived peptides have been discovered is largely restricted to HLA-A2. Thus, it would be useful to identify additional peptides that complex with class I MHC molecules other than HLA-A2. Such peptides would be particularly useful in the treatment of cancer patients who do not express the HLA-A2 molecule. The HLA-A1/A11 antigens of the present invention (SEQ ID NO: 17–20) would be examples. It is also particularly useful to identify antigenic peptides that are derived from different parent proteins, even if the derived peptides associate with the same class I MHC molecule. Because an active immune response can result in the outgrowth of tumor cells that have lost the expression of a particular precursor protein for a given antigenic peptide, it is advantageous to stimulate an immune response against peptides derived from more than one parent protein, as the chances of the tumor cell losing the expression of both proteins is the multiple of the chances of losing each of the individual proteins.